My Immortal
by bitterchoco
Summary: [Song-fic]Insanity in Sasuke mind after Naruto die. Beware angst. Plese review. SasuNaru


MY IMMORTAL By : Bitterchoco 

_Disclaimer : If I'm owning Naruto, that show will full of yaoi couple, and the rate will be R. Seems that I own nothing, even the song "My Immortal" belong to Evanescence._

_Warning :_

_Obviously this story is Yaoi, it contain male loving other male, so if you're not comfortable with this kind of thing, back off. Don't flame me coz I've warn you properly. _

_My English grammar is very poor, it shame me sometimes. But you can't kill someone just because tried to write fic with awful English._

I'm so tired of being here 

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

'_Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

My mind so numb, seems that I've lost all of my will to live, gave up my faith in life. Where is my Naruto? Where is my sunshine? I can't think, I don't want to think at all, my head so heavy. I already lost track from time, why the clock still ticking, when I don't really know if the day still exist. I don't want to be here, I shouldn't been, should be death, you're the one should be here, Naruto. Why in the name of hell did you take that kunai for me? Why did you have to die? Why there's still light? I thought you took away the sun with you. Why I'm still frighten to my brother? I thought I was strong enough to fought him. Are you really died that day Naruto? Then why I still see you right now? There in the corner of my room, you smiling weakly to me. But if you're there, why can't my touch you? If you're dead, why I can still smells of your scent in our bed? Why there's still instant ramen in the cupboard? If you isn't here, why I still bought milk, I don't drink milk. If you already gone, then why am I still waiting you to come home, waiting you lay here next to me. Why are you standing there and not leaving me alone, if you're already gone.

_These wounds won't seems to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Why am I still living, when my heart won't stop bleeding? Why the days seems so normal, yet seems more empty? Why am I wake up in the morning when I ready know that you won't be there. The hole in my heart make me hard to breath, make my days so heavy. How am I supposed to live, when I hardly want to breath? Why can't I cry? Did all my tears have dried? I still see us laugh in the hill we used to picnic, I even still see you running around in our apartment. Sometimes I still see you eating ramen with Iruka-sensei at Ichiraku's, you with your foxy grin. I still see you train right on the riverbank, where we used to trained. People said that I'm crazy, but I do still see you. I even still put our picture right on top of the table next to our bed.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_I held you hand through all of these years_

_But you still have _

_All of me_

Did you remember, Naruto? There were moments when you had enough with what the villagers have done to you, you would silently cried. Did you remember that I was there, Naruto? Have you ever remember I always wipe away all the tears, I even lick away all the trace? There were times when you so scare that no one ever going to acknowledge you, but you'd know that I'd always be there to acknowledge you. Have you forgot, seconds when you afraid to stand out alone, hours fears of being different? I was there. I held your hand against all the villagers cold stare. I held your hand when the first time we made love. I held your hand through those cold rains. I held your hand past through those hot summers. I held your hand when you were sleeping. I even held your hand on the day you died. Your hand always so small but so fit with mine. Those small hand that I always held through my rough years. I still love you, I still want you, I still need you, I still dream of you, I still do feel you in my life, in my days, my night, through the months, through the years.

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating life_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts_

My once pleasant dreams 

_Your voice it chased away_

_All the sanity in me_

You were lively, so bright, I'd bet the sun will lose to you. You were so happy, even the birds, the bees, and the flowers sang for you. You were so vivid that I was sure, you were the form of life itself. You were so real. Now you're gone. And I live my life base on the memories that you left for me, Naruto. I never see tomorrow, I only see yesterday. I don't live for future, I only live for past. You know, Naruto, I still see you standing there, in the corner of our room. I still see you smiling weakly on me. Do you pity me, Naruto? Am I pathetic? I still seeing my dead lover, I still seeing my Naruto. I used to dream that we'll be together forever, nothing going stole away my Naruto from me. We're still together, don't we? Coz you still standing there, am I right, Naruto? I still hear you whispering to my ear, you said that I need to move on. Move on from what, Naruto? We're ok right now, coz I still hear you said to me, that you love me, that you will always be by my side. I still hear the sound of your sweet laugh right on the kitchen, I still can hear you call my name from all over part of this village, as if the wind carried your voice. I still breath you, you are real, you are still my Naruto.

_These wounds won't seems to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

There's just too much that time cannot erase 

People said time will heal all wounds, but people don't said time will erase all of memories. Then how am I suppose to heal? When I can't forget the fact that you are gone. You were the air that I breath, then how am I suppose to breath now you're gone, Naruto? How am I suppose to move on when my wounds aren't healed? I still see us dancing under the moonlight on the top of our apartment. I still see you sleep next to me in our bed. I still see you cooking instant ramen in the kitchen every morning. I still see us make love in the forest, in the couch, in our bed. I still see you standing there in the corner of our room, smiling weakly at me. Naruto, you are real.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But through you're still with me_

I've been alone all along 

You are gone, aren't you, Naruto? I merely see illusion, don't I? But you are real, aren't you, Naruto? I'm alone in our room, aren't I? Then why I see you standing there in the corner of our room? Since you're gone, I've been alone, alone without you, my Naruto. But don't you worry, tomorrow I will be with you. You see the blood that dripping from my wrist, Naruto? I cut my wrist with the kunai that killed you, so I can be with you, be with my Naruto. Tomorrow I'll be in you arms again, and I can hold your hand again. I'm not crazy, coz you're real, and tomorrow I'll be with you. My eyes getting heavy, all become dark...wait there you are, you've been waiting for me, aren't you, Naruto?

OWARI

I swear, that this story are weird, oh...probably because I've been drinking 3 cup of coffee.

Please review me...


End file.
